<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Like That by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001578">Something Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold dread and languish claws at Ryder every time she closes her eyes. One night, Peebee tentatively offers a brief respite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peebee/Female Ryder | Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleep didn’t come easy for Ryder. Many of her nights were spent awake, listening with dread for the slightest hint of something. When her exhausted mind finally gave in to rest all too often she was ripped from it by a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was just the same, Ryder blinked her eyes open and tensed up as she pulled herself from another horrific dream. She forced herself to try and keep her breathing steady before looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder was greeted by familiar sights of Taerve Uni, the outpost on Voeld. A whole day of zooming around in the Nomad tracking down different Remnant sites left her and her squad Exhausted. They dragged themselves back to the outpost and spent the night. The cold still lingered outside the windows, but in here it was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe and sound didn’t do much to quell Ryder’s nerves, her shaky breaths kept coming no matter how much she tried. A voice called out, breaking her thoughts and making her freeze with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryder? You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later she realized it was from one of her crew and relaxed just slightly. Sitting up, Ryder looked for the source of the voice to see Peebee at a desk. Too many pieces of paper were strewn about, each with messy ink notes and incantations. By them was a mug of what Ryder guessed would be coffee or at least the Asari equivalent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering herself together, Ryder managed a weak reply. “Y-yeah. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look it,” Peebee replied, getting up from her chair and carefully tip-toeing closer. She came to kneel down by Ryder and smiled sympathetically. “Yeah, you really don’t look it. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder knew as the Pathfinder she had no business making her crew worried. With a sigh, she tried to steady herself to lie in a way that was believable. “It’s nothing Peebee, just a little nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peebee’s tone lightened. “I get them too. What’s yours about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t like to talk about it.” Ryder shrunk down, glancing away and hiding herself just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well still, you look pretty bad so.” She paused, lips tugging up into a smile. “Can I do something for you? Hug or whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reply she got was a shrug as Peebee shifted so she was sitting comfortably on the bed by Ryder’s side. After a few tentative moments, Ryder nodded her head and Peebee enveloped her with an embrace, holding on gently. Wanting more comfort, Ryder held on tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small giggle escaped Peebee’s lips as she rubbed a hand up and down Ryder’s back. “There, there. And all that comforting talk I’m not too good at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Peebee’s lack of confidence, everything she did started to sooth Ryder. Things lulled, unwinding in the clumsy yet comforting embrace. However, something that was said before lingered In Ryder’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you get them too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think it comes with the job honestly.” Peebee let out a small chortle at her own joke. A feeble attempt at lightening the mood. “Maybe Andromeda would have been a little less inviting if I knew about the inevitable PTSD and constant nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think any of us knew what we were signing up for. Still, we are here now and we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that Pathfinder motivational bullshit with me now, Ryder,” Peebee interrupted, pulled her a little closer. “It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this hug isn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder could feel the way Peebee’s breath hitched just slightly. Tensions built up in a single moment, only to calm in the next and give way to brief respite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Ryder stared at Peebee. “Do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdly. No.” She glanced away, leaning back idly. “I trust you. A little. Well, as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” Peebee faltered before finally finding some words. “Whatever, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was vague but somehow Ryder understood. She pulled her into another hug, waiting a moment before nestling herself into the crook of Peebee’s neck. eventually, they both seemed to relax and enjoy the comforting touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your nightmares about?” Ryder asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hum filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually I get left behind and there’s no escape. Things just keep getting worse and worse no matter where I run, and just as something is about to happen I wake up. Then that's it.” She forced a laugh that sounded more like awkward huffs of air. “I think Lexi would have a field day trying to psychoanalyze me over them. I shudder at the thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No analyzing here.” Ryder pulled back to flash Peebee the ghost of a smile. “Just talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn, Pathfinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dream of my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peebee grimaced a little, glancing off to the side, obviously having no idea how to deal with this kind of thing. “You miss him, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ryder felt okay enough to let go of Peebee, untangling herself from the embrace and shuffling to just sit by her. Despite trying to leave it, the tale of Peebee’s nightmares stayed in her mind. There was a theme for sure and Ryder couldn’t help but connect dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone abandon you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peebee gave her a light friendly nudge followed by an over dramatic pout. “You promised no analyzing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Peebee sighed. “But yeah, something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to us. We’re a team here on the Tempest, and we look out for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be trying to get more sleep and ya know... doing anything but this.” Peebee finished off her words with a noncommittal shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clear sign to not push anymore and leave the conversation before it got worse. It was about time she tried to sleep again anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at Peebe, Ryder nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Remember this next time I want to go check out some Remnant and you say no.” Peebee folded her arms to make a point before letting out the tiniest giggle. “Get some sleep already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder, accepted her fate and snuggled herself under the covers in an attempt to get comfortable. She watched as Peebee abandoned her studying project and silently made her way to her own bed. Not another word was spoken between the two. Ryder closed her eyes, feeling somewhat relaxed and content. Eventually, she drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first andromeda fic please be nice to me mass effect fandom I like Voeld and Peebee and that's it :&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>